


We Find Love

by KimSlimDo



Series: Lust For Life [2]
Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: ABO, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf AU, alphakyungsoo, kadi - Freeform, omegajongin, topkyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSlimDo/pseuds/KimSlimDo
Summary: Part Two of The Lust for Life Series following Jongin and Kyungsoo and the start of their family. This story contains mpreg.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Lust For Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. 1.Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of kadi's Honeymoon. Warnings sex in public...

Jongin sighs contently into the soft pillows of the bed in their suite, as a fresh breeze brushes his warm skin from the open french doors. Two strong arms tighten around his waist, and pull him close to an equal strong but warm chest. 

“Good nap love?” Kyungsoo leans forward to kiss his husband's neck before scooting down to lick one of his sensitive nipples.

“Hmm y-yes.” Jongin moans, pressing his chest towards Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

Kyungsoo pulls up and presses another kiss on Jongin’s lips before sitting up. Jongin turns to his bedside table when the rich smell of seafood and pasta hits his nose.

“I had a feeling you would be hungry after waking up so I made your favorite.” Kyungsoo slips out of bed, still naked to Jongin’s pleasure, and brings the tray of food to the bed.

They’re on day four of their honeymoon on a private Greek beach Junmyeon generously gifted them as a wedding gift. They had just come back from swimming and soaking under the sun, when Jongin decided to ride the life out of Kyungsoo before passing out in exhaustion. 

For the past four days this is all they’ve been doing. Fucking, sleeping, eating, swimming, site seeing and then more fucking. The newlyweds couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. On the first night, Kyungsoo had sworn to memorize all of Jongin’s body to his mind, and the omega was only too happy to comply. Jongin had lost count on how many times Kyungsoo had brought him to orgasm. 

Kyungsoo was quickly learning that Yi Fan's words to him back then weren’t an exaggeration. The Kim’s have an exceptionally high libido, and Jongin is insatiable. He wouldn’t be surprised if the omega’s heat was right around the corner.

There was nothing more beautiful to Kyungsoo than seeing his precious Jongin recked in lust, demanding to be fucked until he was satisfied.

“How are you so perfect?” Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo and the alpha leans down to press a soft kiss on Jongin’s forehead.

“I just am.” Kyungsoo chuckles and proceeds to feed his husband, until all the pasta is done.  
—————————————————————  
Jongin holds onto Kyungsoo’s big bicep as they hike down a small trail to a waterfall Kyungsoo wanted to visit.

“I forgot how much you like these sorts of things.” Jongin pants, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“What, hiking?” Kyungsoo helps Jongin down a slippery patch of mud and the omega rolls his eyes.

“Just outdoor activities in general.” Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin struggles to walk down a rocky path.

“You know, for a majestic lycanthrope being, you really hate being outdoors.” Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s backpack for him and continues to walk down. 

“Excuse you, not all majestic lycanthrope like to roll around in the mud, especially when I’m in my human form.” Jongin pouts, and Kyungsoo chuckles. “You used to love it back then, remember when we went on that camping trip, you picked every caterpillar and ladybug you found and chased Junmyeon around, it was the highlight of the whole trip.”

“Oh god, please stop. I still can’t forgive you for letting me do that, I cringe when I think about touching all those bugs.” Jongin gags and Kyungsoo presses a kiss to his lips. “And for your information, I may not play outside but I go to the gym regularly, how else would I have a body like this?”

Jongin motions to his abs and Kyungsoo nods in agreement, giving Jongin’s bottom a slap, making the omega yelp. “I know baby.” 

Soon enough they make it to the large waterfall, and Jongin smiles at how beautiful the clear blue water is. Kyungsoo puts their things down and removes his shirt only to look over and see his husband, already completely naked.

“Baby what?!” Kyungsoo looks around for other onlookers only to remember they’re the only ones on the island, besides the staff.

“Come on, my athlete,” Jongin flirts, slowly slipping into the cold water. “Don’t want to keep me waiting.”

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip when Jongin turns around, and wiggles his ass before swimming past the waterfall.

The alpha wastes no time, and jumps inside the water, making a splash. 

“Soo!” Jongin shrieks, as he gets splashed with water. Kyungsoo, after coming back up from the water, pulls Jongin against his body for a hot and demanding kiss. He pushes his tongue in the omega’s mouth and Jongin's own rises up to meet it. Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's neck, and the alpha swims backwards to rest on a rock, before pulling Jongin’s plush thigh up to his waist. Kyungsoo grinds his crotch against Jongin's making the younger moan into their kiss.

Kyungsoo breaks the kiss, only to move from Jongin's mouth down his jaw, and Jongin arches his neck, giving his husband more access. Jongin runs his fingers into Kyungsoo's black hair as he leaves a hickey on his neck.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin shamelessly moans out as he feels his hands slide down to his ass.

"That's right baby, say my name." Kyungsoo whispers, grinding his hips again.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin moans again, feeling his slick drip down his thighs despite being in water.

Kyungsoo smirks in pride at how wet Jongin already is, and Jongin shivers in excitement.

Kyungsoo gives Jongin’s ass another squeeze, and then slips his hand over to wrap around his member. Jongin opens his mouth in a silent cry as Kyungsoo's hand tugs on his now very hard arousal. His thumb slides over the tip of his dick, pressing into the slit, and Jongin whimpers. 

“Hey baby.” Jongin pants, and Kyungsoo hums in response. “How long do you think you can hold your breath?”

The omega signals down and Kyungsoo smirks before sinking down to wrap his mouth around the younger’s dick.

“Oh shit.” Kyungsoo hollows his cheeks, sucking and licking skillfully until Jongin feels that familiar warm grow in his stomach and his legs shake of pleasure.

Kyungsoo smirks knowing the younger wants to cum. So he releases his length, and swims back up.

”Kyungsoo please I want you." Jongin moans wanting to feel Kyungsoo inside him already. Impatiently he tugs on Kyungsoo hot cock and the alpha curses. 

"Suck then." Kyungsoo growls, holding his two fingers.

“But I’m already wet and ready for you.” Jongin whines only for Kyungsoo to lean in and bite Jongin’s bottom lip. “Open your mouth love.”

Kyungsoo’s tone leaves no room for argument sp Jongin does as Kyungsoo says and opens his mouth to sucks on the fingers, covering them with as much saliva as possible knowing Kyungsoo enjoys it.

Kyungsoo groans at the lewd sight of Jongin's lips stretched around his fingers, wishing it was his cock instead. They'll do that later today though.

He pulls his fingers out of Jongin’s mouth and pushes three in Jongin with no warning. 

“Fuck.” 

Jongin closes his eyes in pleasure and pushes violently back onto Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

“Fuck baby, look at you.” Kyungsoo stares with lustful eyes, and Jongin just moans loudly when one finger finally hits his spot.

“A-ah, Kyungsoo your cock, please!” Kyungsoo nods, presses a sweet kiss to Jongin’s his cheeks and neck before sinking Jongin down on his dick.

“Shit!” Jongin pants against Kyungsoo's ear and the alpha chuckles.

"You like that, sweetheart?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin nods his head, his eyes half-lidded with lust.

Kyungsoo smirks and thrusts up wards, hitting that spot once again.

"Fuck Kyungsoo."Jongin moans, the sensation overwhelming his body.

"Yes dear?" Kyungsoo teases, moving to lick one of Jongin’s nipples.

"Fuck me harder, please.” Jongin begs, and his chest heaves up and down as Kyungsoo speeds his thrusting. “I think…I think I’m in heat.”

“Shh I got you, love.” Kyungsoo coos kissing the younger's neck.

"Ah!" Jongin cries, sinking his teeth into Kyungsoo's shoulder as Kyungsoo pushes all the way in.

“Ah yes." Jongin moans rising his hips to meet Kyungsoo's thrusts, spreading his legs in order for Kyungsoo's dick to hit deeper.

"You feel so incredible." Kyungsoo groans, tightening his hold on Jongin's smooth thigh.

"So good." Jongin pants into Kyungsoo's ear.

Kyungsoo changes his position slightly, aiming for a certain spot dead on.

“Ahh yes there!" Jongin screams, feeling his muscles tighten of pleasure down there.

"You like that?" Kyungsoo teases, pulling out of Jongin. up onto his lap.

“Yes, Kyungsoo please." Jongin gasps, close to crying if Kyungsoo doesn’t go back in. 

"Fuck don't tighten on me like that baby." Kyungsoo groans moving Jongin's hips rapidly up and down his cock.

"Kyungsoo I want to come." Jongin whimpers, pushing his chest against Kyungsoo's face.

"Wait a little bit more babe." Kyungsoo grunts, ramming up into Jongin again and again until the younger is seeing stars.

"Kyungsoo I can't." Jongin moans as Kyungsoo presses his prostate once more, and that's it. That's enough to tip Jongin over the edge and into an oblivion of bliss.

"Let's come together." Kyungsoo groans as Jongin's ass spasms around his cock.

"Fuck." 

Jongin cums all over their stomachs and Kyungsoo deep inside the younger.

"Mmh." Jongin sighs, his body shivering in pleasure. He bites down on his lips as he looks into Kyungsoo's eyes.

Kyungsoo holds Jongin up, smiling at how cute he is.

"You okay?" Kyungsoo asks, rubbing comforting circles on his waist.

"Yeah." Jongin smiles. “But I will want another round again, so maybe we should eat that lunch you prepared, then you can take from behind over that rock over there.”

“Fuck Jongin, how are you so perfect?” Kyungsoo presses a kiss to Jongin’s lips and the omega shrugs, “I just am.”

They get out of the water to eat their lunch, and as promised afterwards fuck like wolves on the rock until Jongin can’t feel his legs anymore.  
——————————————————————  
After returning to the house, the couple decide to take a boat ride to the nearest occupied island. Once there, they enjoy the fresh food and live music the town is known for.

“Soo love, I have to bring some souvenirs for Father and Dad, since you’re still eating, I’ll go by myself.” Jongin gets up and kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek before walking across the plaza before Kyungsoo can protest. 

The store is still in his eyesight so the alpha doesn’t go after him. Instead he continues to eat and enjoy the live music when a strange feeling creeps up his chest, instinctively he looks over to Jongin and his husband is surrounded by young ladies, all trying to put flowers in his hair and feel up his arms. He gets up immediately but pauses when Jongin reaches down to carry a small baby girl with long black hair. He ignores the other women and focuses on the beautiful scene in front of him. 

Jongin seems to sense his stare, because he looks up and gives Kyungsoo a dazzling smile, before hugging the baby closer. 

Jongin mouths something to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo quickly nods his head. He watches as Jongin presses a kiss to the baby’s cheek, and says goodbye to the ladies before going back to Kyungsoo.

“Ready to go home?” The alpha asks, and Jongin hums in response, hugging his husband tightly.

That night, they’re inseparable, with Jongin begging for more and Kyungsoo giving his love what he wants. The scene of earlier today running through his mind and the words Jongin mouthed.

He stares into Jongin’s teary eyes as the omega cums for the eighth time that night. "I love you, Jongin, like you have no idea."

"I love you too, I love you so much." Jongin presses their mouths together until they need to breath. Kyungsoo looks down at where they're connected and smiles. He can't wait to make true Jongin's words.

"I want one too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, please enjoy.


	2. 2. Blessed

Jongin throws the negative pregnancy test angrily in the trash and washes his hands before leaving the bathroom. 

Married life has been nice for Jongin. His love for his sweet husband only grows day by day, and true to his word Jongin has started the omega project. With the help of his father and other rich influential omegas, they have funded and strengthen the laws already established to protect them. Kyungsoo never tires of letting him know how proud and honored he is to be Jongin's husband.

Which is why he's so upset he hasn't conceived yet. A year ago, the newly weds had decided to just let it happen naturally, no scheduled sex sessions, no pills or doctors. Of course Jongin would get his monthly check ups and both were tested for their fertility rate and were told they were all set to conceive but now almost 2 years after, nothing. He knows how much Kyungsoo wants a family, how much he yearns for a baby of his own. He has never verbally shown his dislike to Jongin that he hasn't fallen pregnant yet, but Jongin knows he isn't happy.

"Hey baby." Kyungsoo leans forward to kiss his husband's neck and Jongin pouts in answer, which does not go unnoticed by the alpha. 

"You okay?" Kyungsoo sits down on the other side of their dining hall and Misty, with the help of other servants, brings over their dinner. 

"Mhh." Jongin doesn't look up at Kyungsoo and instead, plays with his food in front of him.

"Are you sick, love?" Kyungsoo tries again and reaches to hold Jongin's hand. "Do you want to go to the doctor's?"

"No Kyungsoo I don't want to see a doctor? What, is there something wrong with just because I can't have kids?! Do you want go confirm that I will never be able to get pregnant!"

Kyungsoo is by his side immediately, he kneels down and holds both of Jongin's hand in his own. Jongin can feel the tears coming so he just blurts it out. "I don't know if I can get pregnant!"

Kyungsoo doesn't say a word and Jongin continues. "I know how much you want a family but I'm not sure I can personally give you that. I'm sorry, I'm really trying but all of them just come back negative! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I-"

"Hey baby hey." Kyungsoo brings Jongin's hands up to his lips and kisses them. "You have nothing to apologize for, love. There are other ways to have babies. Is this why you've been so sad?"

Jongin nods his head, wiping his wet eyes.

"Please don't think like this my love. I love you just the way you are. And if you can't physically give me a child, adoption sounds amazing." Kyungsoo helps his husband wipe his eyes dry and Jongin pouts again. "Really?"

"Of course, come here." Kyungsoo stands up and sits on a chair, pulling Jongin to sit on top of him to smash their lips together in a hot kiss.

"Promise me you'll stop being sad over this?" Kyungsoo gives out his pinkie for Jongin to take in his and Jongin laughs so beautifully that Kyungsoo can feel his heart tighten at the sight.

"Promise." Jongin smiles.

"Good." Kyungsoo brings their lips together again, quickly starting to undress.

"Ahh, Kyung-wait here?" Jongin motions at the dining table then looks around for Misty and the other servants.

"I don't care, I want to make you come now." Kyungsoo doesn't bother to take off his pants and just gets to it.

And how can Jongin resist.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After that day, Jongin stopped taking pregnancy tests and didn't think about the subject as much. He asked Misty to help her clean out his bathroom cabinet so he can really stop obsessing over it. 

"We can just drop them off at the women and male omega shelter." Jongin explains and Misty is on the job. She makes sure they're sealed and new as she places them in the bag but as she gets to the ones on the front she stops.

"Master Jongin, are all these supposed to be pregnancy tests?" She asks and Jongin nods.

"Yes they are all pregnancy tests for omegas, why?"

"Well these in the front are heat tests, not pregnancy tests." Both Jongin and Misty stare at each other in silence and like a switch, Jongin opens one of the actual pregnancy tests, and takes it right in front Misty. "Now we wait." 

"Master Jongin." Misty covers her mouth with her hand and Jongin slumps to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Misty shrieks and Jongin finally lets out a sob. 

Neither of them hear the stomps coming up the stairs or the worried shout Kyungsoo gives when he can't locate them.

"In the bathroom Master Kyungsoo!" Misty yells out, and Kyungsoo bursts into the bathroom, his heart pounding in alarm at the sight of a crying Jongin on he floor.

"W-what happened? Misty what happened?!" Kyungsoo whimpers and Jongin shakes his head, reaching out his arms to him. Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate to pick his husband up from the floor and into his arms. 

"It's positive." Jongin whispers, and Kyungsoo finally notices the test in Jongin's hand. "Kyungsoo it's positive."

"Baby." Kyungsoo cries in happiness and Jongin nods his head, crying as well. "We have to take you to your doctor just in case you're okay."

Misty slowly leaves the restroom, giving the couple some privacy and immediately goes to make that doctor's appointment.

A week later, the results were confirmed. They are having a baby. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'll see you when I get home my love, I'm off to the office." Kyungsoo leans down to press a kiss on Jongin's lips, who is still in bed then scoots to kiss Jongin's still flat stomach. "Morning to you too little pup."

"Is it 8 already?" Jongin yawns, rubbing at his eyes.

"You feel better today?" Kyungsoo asks, rubbing Jongin's head softly.

The past few days, Jongin's had a bit of morning sickness and it hurts Kyungsoo to see him go through it and not be able to do anything about it.

"I don't feel anything right now but after breakfast I'm sure-" and just like that, Jongin feels that dreadful dizzy nausea feeling and rushes to the bathroom.

Jongin holds his bangs out of his face with one hand and clutches at the rim of the toilet with the other, retching once more, throwing up most of last night's dinner.

"Baby." Kyungsoo kneels beside him and rubs his back soothingly.

"Leave." Jongin says shaking. He hates when Kyungsoo sees him like this.

"No way,I'm going to stay with you." Kyungsoo runs a small towel under the cold water and comes back to pat his face with it. 

"Thanks." Jongin takes the towel and wipes his mouth before rinsing it with mouth wash.

"My poor husband." Jongin leans into his husband's warm sturdiness and sighs.

"It's all worth it though." Jongin says, and Kyungsoo presses a kiss on his forehead.

"I need to shower." Jongin pulls Kyungsoo in, starting to undress him too.

"Wait, baby I have to get to work." Jongin ignores him and giggles pressing, hungry kisses all over his face before beginning to undress himself.

"Carry me in?" Jongin teasingly raises his arms while naked. Kyungsoo stares at him with dark eyes and does what he says. He lifts him up and places him gently in the glass shower.

"Am I heavy?" Jongin asks. He knows he's no where near to showing yet but he likes to tease Kyungsoo.

"A bit, yes." Kyungsoo teases back and Jongin takes a dramatic intake of breath. Kyungsoo laughs and immediately kisses his mate's mouth.

"I love you," he confesses seriously, changing the light hearted tone to one of love.

"I love you more," Jongin responds, leaning in closer.

"Mmm, I don't think that's possible," Kyungsoo nuzzles his face into Jongin's warm neck.

"Oh, is that right?" Jongin willingly tips his head sideways so Kyungsoo can lick wet stripes up his neck.

"Yes it is." Kyungsoo presses a light kiss on his lips before stepping back.

"You're not coming in with me?" Jongin pouts, batting his eyelashes sweetly.

Kyungsoo holds his face up by the chin and smiles. "I'll be late to work"

"So, just call in sick." Jongin has his arms crossed and hip out. "Kyungsoo...we haven't had sex in while now, actually you haven't touched me since I told you I was pregnant."

"That's not true, there was that one time....oh wait that was a dream." Kyungsoo's face is flushed and he lowers his head.

"I swear it's not because I don't want you because I do, I want you so bad." Jongin feels his thighs tremble and he leans closer to him.

"But I don't want to hurt you." Kyungsoo presses a kiss on Jongin's forehead and smiles. "I love you so much, and the baby."

"I- I love you too but you won't hurt him, we can just-"

"You don't know that Jongin." Kyungsoo gently interrupts. "We have an appointment later today. We'll ask your doctor if it's safe, happy with that?"

"Yes, but I know I'm right and I will get my revenge for the whole month of no action." Jongin enters the shower, swaying his hips before closing the door behind him and turning the water on. Kyungsoo has to bite his lip in order not to pounce his mate.

"Oh you kill me." Kyungsoo smiles as he walks out the bathroom.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay Jongin everything seems perfectly normal, your vitals and your blood pressure are good too, but I'm sure being first time parents you have many questions. So let me give you some basic information." Dr.Lee smiles before continuing. "First, shifting into your wolf form is absolutely safe." Both men smile in relief. "Change in your appetite is also normal, as are unusual food cravings. I notice you've lost some weight but that's normal in a male Omega pregnancy, he'll soon make up for it," She nods reassuringly at Kyungsoo who looks anxious at the mention of the weight loss.

"Mood swings, abnormal sleep patterns and increase in sex drive are normal," She faces Jongin, who's slowly turning pink in the face.

"So sex is safe?" Kyungsoo asks, wide eyed and Jongin smacks one palm onto his flaming face, hiding behind his hand.

Dr.Lee chuckles at their reactions. "Yes Mr.Do, the womb is secure and it's out of the way."

"See I told you." Jongin smirks and Kyungsoo just scoffs, but presses a kiss on his husband's cheek.

"Oh one more thing, Kyungsoo you may notice that your instincts and usual alpha possessiveness to protect and claim may rise. It's all normal, because not only are you aware of your omega but also your child. I'm sure you can keep it under control though." Jongin weakly chuckles and Kyungsoo sighs. He really can't.

"Would you like me to send over some books you could read up on? I'm sure that would be preferable than to hear me go on and on about the do's and don'ts."

Both men laugh softly, standing up to their feet.

"That would be great,I really want to make things easier for him." Kyungsoo pulls Jongin next to him.

"You both are going to be incredible fathers don't worry." She hugs Jongin and then Kyungsoo before letting them out.

"Well that went really well." Kyungsoo holds Jongin tightly making sure wherever he steps is safe.

"Yes it did." Jongin smiles." As it turns out, I was right."

"Yes you were right, I'll make it up for you I promise." Once beside the car, Kyungsoo hungrily claims Jongin's mouth for a quick but unbearably intense kiss that leaves Jongin gasping and turning wet. 

"Kyungsoo," he whines leaning up for more as the Alpha gently places him back on his feet. "I was the one who was supposed to tease not you!" Jongin whines ,making Kyungsoo laugh.

"Come on let's go home."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the months go by, the couple and Misty spend time baby proofing their penthouse.

To make things easy, Jongin and Kyungsoo decided to live in the city for three more years and then head a bit out of town to buy a bigger house.

So in the mean time, this will be the baby's home.

"Jongin do you think our baby will wander into your closet?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Of course he will, babies are naturally curious. I'll just have to lock it." Jongin shrugs.

He?" Kyungsoo's eyes widened even more.

Jongin blushes lightly. "Well... I know we don't know the gender yet but..." Jongin bites his lip. "I really want a baby boy."

When Jongin finally meets Kyungsoo's eyes, they're practically beaming up at Jongin.

"Really?" he asks hopefully. Jongin nods, letting himself smile back. In reply, Kyungsoo presses his cheek into Jongin's small belly and wraps both arms around him, holding him close. "I love you both so much."

Jongin rests his hand on top of Kyungsoo's head, combing it softly.

"Father called today." Jongin starts. "He told me about the investor party your company is having, why didn't you tell me?"

"They're not really a big deal, just playing grounds for old rich men to pick up young beautiful people. I'de be too worried if you were to go. I don't want anyone bothering you or my child." Kyungsoo sighs.

"But they won't. It's not like we're dating. We're married and having a baby. I mean they'll notice my small bump." Jongin shrugs. "Take me and you'll let all of those old men know that Do Kyungsoo has knocked up Manhattans' most chased after omega."

"Mmh I like the sound of that." Kyungsoo leans up to press a kiss on Jongin's lips.

"Okay good let me see what I'm going to wear!" Jongin sits up, letting Kyungsoo's head fall on the sofa.

"I've finished baby proofing the house Master Kyungsoo." Misty says, walking towards him.

"Thank you Misty. When you have time can you make an appointment to my hairdresser please."

"Yes master Jongin."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The party is everything Kyungsoo said and more. Jongin has seen about four men hit on the single omegas, all of them wearing wedding bands around their fingers.

"There is no way in hell I'm ever letting you come to these by yourself." Jongin whispers into Kyungsoo's ear as he sees two flirty omegas send Kyungsoo sultry stares. He presses himself even closer to Kyungsoo, sending them all glares.

"You never need to worry about that my love." Kyungsoo brings up their hands and kisses Jongin's. "You're all I see."

"I know, but I still hate that they try." Jongin can hear cameras going off and people murmuring at their show of affection, and he's living for it.

They have to separate when Kyungsoo is pulled into a deep conversation about stocks, but before leaving Kyungsoo pulls him aside.

"Are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine sweetie." Jongin smiles.

"You sure? Because I can cancel this and drive you back home." Kyungsoo's face is serious but also caring.

"I'm fine silly, go they're waiting for you." Kyungsoo doesn't seem convinced but leaves anyways.

Jongin starts looking for Baekhyun, but instead bumps into Taemin.

"Hey!" Jongin gives the man a hug. "You look good."

"So do you, beautiful actually." Jongin blushes and Taemin smiles. "I'm so happy for you Nini, I really am."

Jongin leans closer to hold his hand. "Thank you, you've always been so sweet to me, I'm happy we're still friends."

They hug shortly before Kyungsoo comes back, looking a little tense. He quickly pulls Jongin beside him and frowns.

"I should go." Taemin pats Kyungsoo on the back before leaving.

"We just said hello." Jongin teases, turning around so his hands can fix Kyungsoo's suit.

"Sorry, I should apologize to him, it's just...when it comes to you I loose all rational sense." Kyungsoo presses his mouth to Jongin's forehead.

"I know, and Dr.Lee warned us about this side of you." Jongin shrugs.

"Still, I'm sorry." Kyungsoo shakes his head and looks at him anxiously. "How do you feel? Do you need to sit down for a bit?"

"Kyungsoo, I'm pregnant, not ill," Jongin laughs. "I don't even want to imagine how protective you're going to get as this proceeds."

"I'm not that protective," Kyungsoo frowns at once and Jongin smiles.

"Sure, you're not," Jongin places his hand on the Alpha's warm cheek. "You've only asked me if I'm okay about a hundred times in the last week."

Jongin is right. Kyungsoo has been so paranoid around him and he only seems to be getting worse as Jongin's pregnancy progresses. During their first scan appointment, Kyungsoo had gone slightly crazy when they caught sight of the tiny shape of their baby, and when they heard the steady heartbeat.

Sometimes Jongin finds it adorable, but mostly though, he wishes Kyungsoo would stop worrying and just enjoy the pregnancy, like he's doing.

"I can't help it." Kyungsoo hums. "You're both my world."

"Ugh I can never be mad at you." Jongin presses a kiss on his cheek. "Can we leave now?"

"Of course, let me just say goodbye."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Now each morning, Jongin starts his day by rubbing a hand over his belly in soft, silent greeting, smiling to himself.

He finds himself speaking softly to the baby every time he feels like having a chat with the little one.

Everyday he looks at himself in the mirror and notices how his skin practically shines, his hair is a glossy, dark brown and his cheeks are always flushed a light pink.

The only weird thing is how his body is slowly getting bigger. It's not that he minds it because he knows it's good for the baby but it's different. His hips are wider, his thighs and butt are bigger too.

Mostly though, Jongin just admires his bump. He's just beginning to show, and the little round bump rises in his lower belly, his skin stretches taut and smooth over it.

Jongin likes to run his hands lovingly over it, his heart automatically speeding up as he becomes aware of just how much he already loves the little person in there.

But as much as he loves staying home, every now and then Jongin wants to go out, and relax somewhere besides here. The only problem is Kyungsoo doesn't like it when he's out alone.

But Jongin does it anyway.

For example, today he decided to shop for the entire day, forgetting to tell Kyungsoo.

"I really should have asked Misty for some help." He huffs, struggling to press the button on the elevator.

He isn't completely incompetent but he's a bit heavier now and his feet have been killing him after all the walking.

As soon as the elevator doors open to his penthouse, he's met with a crazed Kyungsoo and a worried Misty.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo and Misty quickly free him of all his bags and pull him inside. "Jongin don't do that ever again! Do you know how badly I panicked when I came home and didn't find you anywhere?!"

"Relax Kyungsoo, there are only a few places in the city that I like going and shopping on 5th avenue is pretty much it."

"Well I didn't even know where to begin looking for you!" Kyungsoo scowls darkly, approaching him sulkily.

"Oh, please, you could likely smell me from a few hundred miles away," Jongin rolls his eyes but smiles sweetly at him.

Kyungsoo just sighs, still upset about his getaway.

"I'll take these up for you Master Jongin." Misty excuses herself, leaving them alone.

Jongin bites his lip as he stares at a gloomy Kyungsoo.

"Come here." Jongin holds out one hand, and Kyungsoo accepts it, letting himself be pulled close. Not without grumbling under his breath about how worried he was.

"Why did you leave the house without at least sending me a text." Kyungsoo whines. "Why did you leave the house period?"

"Because staying in here all day is driving me insane and your paranoia doesn't help at all." Jongin sighs. "Even he's tired of all your fretting,"

Jongin cups his belly with his hand and Kyungsoo looks down at it, biting his lip.

"I just want you guys close to me at all times, after everything that happened, I need you safe." Kyungsoo murmurs under his breath, running his fingertips over Jongin's belly. "I just...I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby. You are my family and I couldn't live without you."

"Nothing is going to happen." Jongin assures him, kissing Kyungsoo's cheek. "You got rid of all the bad guys, our kind is safer than ever and we're both perfectly healthy. What can possibly go wrong?"

"I guess you're right," Kyungsoo whispers.

"I'm always right love, you know that." Jongin leans his head on Kyungsoo's chest and lets the older spoon him. "I love that you worry about me so much. I love it when you massage my feet and rub my back. I didn't know it was possible to fall deeper in love with you as each day passes but I am – I love you more with each passing day. I know we've been through hell and that all of this feels like a dream but I wish you'd let yourself relax every once in a while and experience this, enjoy this, with me."

Kyungsoo nods his head, small tears running down his face. He hugs Jongin tightly before falling to his knees, both hands coming to rest warmly on his truly lovely little baby bump.

Kyungsoo's hands are large enough that they completely cover the little mound. He presses a gentle kiss above his hands, before whispering a shaky, "I love you, little one... More than you know."

"Oh!" Jongin gasps. Kyungsoo's head shoots up to stare up at him in shock.

"Did you feel that?" Kyungsoo breathes.

"Yes!" Jongin laughs in delight. It wasn't something as firm as a kick, but it was definitely movement.

"Has that ever happened before?" Kyungsoo asks, eyes shinning with wonder.

"Never like this," Jongin admits. "The movements before were barely noticeable. Most of the time I'd barely even feel them."

"He must like me," Kyungsoo whispers, still looking like he's witnessing something magical.

"He loves you," Jongin laughs, stroking his husband's hair.

There's another little twitch from inside Jongin again and they both laugh in excitement, Kyungsoo pressing quick kisses over the bump.

"Can I please go to bed now?" Jongin sighs. "My feet and back are killing me."

"Oh yeah!" Kyungsoo is quickly on his feet and helping Jongin to the room. He helps Jongin undress into soft pj's and tucks him into bed.

"I'll get the lotion." Kyungsoo rushes into their bathroom and Jongin just smiles from where he's at.

As he watches Kyungsoo decide which lotion is safe for him, he honestly thinks he couldn't have asked for a better father for his child. He wouldn't change a thing.

Not even the slightly crazy paranoia.

He can't wait till the baby comes. It's going to be so much fun.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kyungsoo walks into his home, the sweet smell of banana bread and Jongin, fills the entire house.

He must be in the kitchen.

Ever since Jongin was told by his doctor to stay at home until the baby was born, the omega has been bored out of his mind. There is only so much he can sketch while alone and watching TV has never been something fun for Jongin.

Having no one but Misty to hang out with, since all of his other friends are busy at work, he's started to enjoy house chores, one in particular, cooking.

He's not very good at it. Actually he's a hazard if left alone but it's all worth it at the end, to see Jongin smiling but nervously bite his bottom lip when Kyungsoo takes a bite of his half burnt half uncooked meals. It's too adorable.

"Jongin! I'm home." Jongin pops out of the kitchen, wearing a small, tight, black apron over his clothes, making it obvious that he's with child.

"Hi honey!" Jongin wipes his face with his palm, smearing a little whip cream on his cheek. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Hey baby, yeah it was good, although I think your day has been more eventful." Kyungsoo wipes off the cream from Jongin's cheek and then puts it in his mouth. "What you up to Jongin?"

"Misty and I made your favorite for dinner, and then the baby and I were craving bananas and bread so I thought, why not mix it together!" Jongin exclaims. "Now we're just putting the finishing touches."

"I see." Kyungsoo sits down and Misty sets down a plate and utensils. He gives her a secretive look that by now she knows means,"Is this safe to eat?" She nods her head, before going to get a plate of her own.

"So my love, have you decided any names for the baby yet?" Kyungsoo asks, taking a bite of the delicious meat. "I know the baby is too little to tell the sex but if we come up with a few names, it'll be easier to decide later on."

"He's right Jongin." Misty adds, also enjoying her meal.

"Well I guess I could start doing that, I mean the nursery is already decorated a beautiful cream and gold color so no worries there. I absolutely hate using pink and blue." Jongin sighs, thinking long and hard about the perfect name. "I think if it's a boy I should name him and if it's a girl you should. I hardly have any women in my family and the ones I did have ancient names. I think I'm more suited to name a boy."

"Okay, I can do that." Kyungsoo leans closer to Jongin and kisses his cheek, lips greasy and all.

"Baby!" Jongin pretends to hate it but a smile breaks out on his face.

"I love you." Kyungsoo whispers, wiping away the stain from Jongin's cheek.

"I love you too, dummy." Jongin rests his head on Kyungsoo shoulder, letting the alpha feed him.

"I swear I need to get a boyfriend asap." Misty sighs.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin hollers for his husband from the bath, smiling widely when he can hear his heavy steps nearing.

"Yes love?" Kyungsoo is shirtless, only wearing sweats for clothes, and both Jongin and Misty appreciate it very much.

"Have you finished making my snack?" Jongin puffs his lips, trying to look as adorable as he can.

"Yeah about that Jongin, I don't think you should be eating chocolate syrup and onion slices with Alfredo pasta. It's going to make you sick." What Kyungsoo really means is, that combination sounds utterly disgusting, but he would never say that.

"But I want it so bad." Jongin whimpers, licking his lips. "Your baby wants it."

Kyungsoo closes his eye, and shudders but nods. "It's done."

"Help me out?" Jongin offers his soapy hand and Kyungsoo takes it, holding him close by the waist so he doesn't slip and fall.

"You must be careful not to catch a cold, love."Kyungsoo scolds when he notices that both Jongin's slippers and bathrobe are in their room, not in the bathroom.

"Sorry,I forgot to bring them in here-oh!" Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's neck when the alpha lifts him up.

"Can't risk it." Kyungsoo kisses Jongin's wet forehead and gently places him on their bed, softly drying him with a towel. After he's dry, Kyungsoo pours Jongin's favorite scented oil and rubs it gently on his limbs and his belly.

"Not that I don't love you pampering me, but does this....stalling have anything to do with my snack?" Kyungsoo shakes his head, looking extremely guilty.

"My snack, Kyungsoo." Jongin sing songs and Kyungsoo slumps forward in defeat.

"Only because I love you and the baby so much." Kyungsoo turns around to take out one of his own shirts for Jongin, since the omega refuses to wear nothing else but Kyungsoo's shirts.

"They smell like you and make me feel better when you leave for work." He had argued, and really how could Kyungsoo ever say no.

'I'll be back with your...snack." Jongin laughs and starts dressing, feeling incredibly warm and loved.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Darling what in heavens name do you have on?"

Jongin is nearing his second trimester and his belly is prominent. Most, if not all of his clothes don't fit anymore. So he's been wearing Kyungsoo's for comfort, but next month, Yixing's cousin, who is an actor, is on tour for a movie premiere. Once the movie is over, they're having an after party and Kyungsoo and him are invited, so he needs to look presentable. Hence why his father is over.

"Nothing of my own fits father, and if I remember correctly you told me you would have a complete maternity closet ready for me."

"I know darling but I have been spending my entire free time with your Dad" Junmyeon blushes and how can Jongin be mad, really.

"Okay, lets get started." Jongin slips off Kyungsoo's shirt, only wearing his night shorts. Junmyeon turns to face him and smiles.

"Oh honey you're glowing." Junmyeon makes sure his hands are clean and warm before pressing one to his son's stomach. "You're a lot bigger than I expected though, but that's normal."

"Really? I thought babies were this big by now." Jongin shrugs. "I think he's asleep now but he'll soon wake up with all the ruckus." Junmyeon nods and pulls away, starting to prepare Jongin's fitting.

"Do you have anything in mind for the design?" Junmyeon asks. "I have a few everyday pieces done already just need your measurements."

"I want to look irresistible." Jongin answers, turning on his side for Junmyeon. "I want to drive Kyungsoo wild that he just takes me then and there." Junmyeon shakes his head in disappointment.

"Does this have anything to do with your body changing, mostly your stomach? Because you know Kyungsoo loves you no matter what dear." Jongin shakes his head and plants himself on his bed.

"I know that father, Kyungsoo shows me just how much he loves my body still." Jongin smirks when his father's eyes widen. "I just want to look sexy and show the other omegas that just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can't have fun."

Junmyeon stares at Jongin with unimpressed eyes. "And?"

"And what?" Junmyeon crosses his arms and waits. Jongin sighs loudly before confessing.

"Fine, if you really want to know. Our doctor told us that Kyungsoo's alpha instincts were going to intensify but lately all Kyungsoo wants to do in bed is have romantic vanilla sex. I want something more..rough..more nasty. And Kyungsoo will never agree to what I'm asking since he's so paranoid I'll get hurt."

Junmyeon shakes his head and pulls Jongin back up, finishing his work. "So how sexy do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking sheer...and a long black coat, oh and leather."

"As much as I find your little scheme childish, I think I have the perfect design for you that fits your criteria." Junmyeon shows Jongin his work and he nods.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want." Jongin sits back down as he watches his father get to work. 

"I do hope you don't tell Kyungsoo that it was me who dressed you." Junmyeon says. "Heaven knows what he'll do when he sees you."

"Kyungsoo knows I only wear your clothes." Jongin chuckles cheekily as his father groans.

"Yes well for my sake,I hope your plan works."

"It will." Jongin smiles, biting down on his lip as he imagines what Kyungsoo will do to him once he reveals his outfit.

"Big brat, come on lets get started."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Having a pregnant Jongin around is one of the cutest most precious thing that has happened in Kyungsoo's life. Because contrary to what human females go through during their pregnancies, the omega's body does everything in its power to balance the emotions, making itself comfortable and at ease. Whether it's self healing powers or specific hormones, Jongin never has a hormonal breakdown and he never gets upset with Kyungsoo for the slightest reason.

Actually he's a lot more passive now than when he wasn't pregnant, of course Kyungsoo will never admit that verbally. Not if he wants to live to hold his child, that is.

But this kind of Jongin is also very dangerous, because no matter what it is, he can always convince Kyungsoo to do anything for him.

"Soo, can you do something for me?" Jongin walks into his home office, cuddled up in a huge homemade quilt Sehun's mother Hyuna made for him.

"Anything for you my love." Kyungsoo closes his laptop and gives his husband all of his attention.

"Can you get me a piece of jiggly cheesecake. I just remembered I bought it yesterday and now your baby and I want one." Jongin bites down on his lip, and Kyungsoo swears his heart does a back flip.

"Of course I will." Kyungsoo quickly gets up to fetch his husband the cake. When he comes back Jongin has taken off the blanket and quickly takes the cake. He takes a bite and moans loudly in satisfaction. That's when Kyungsoo realizes Jongin didn't really want cake.

"Thank you so much baby." Jongin leans in for a kiss but Kyungsoo stops him with his finger, a spoon full of his own piece of cake in his mouth.

"We should probably finish eating it first." Kyungsoo nervously laughs as Jongin's gaze turns lustful.

Kyungsoo knows his husband has been craving other things beside sweets and snacks, and he understands perfectly. Kyungsoo can't remember when was the last time he had his way with Jongin, really had his way with him. And a part of him wants to just rip his clothes apart and pin him down, but just the mere thought of there being a possibility that his baby gets hurt, completely turns him off.

"Fine." Jongin turns around and eats his cake in silence, his pride hurting. Kyungsoo smiles to himself and puts down his plate, eyeing Jongin with love eyes.

"What?" Jongin asks, but Kyungsoo doesn't say a word, instead he lays down on the sofa, his head on top of Jongin's lap, right in front of his baby bump. "Hey!"

Kyungsoo ignores Jongin's complaints, and instead pushes up his pajamas, exposing his stomach. He presses two kisses on it, feeling Jongin slowly relax again.

"Hey baby, it's me your Dad, I hope you're happy now that Daddy finished eating that cake." Kyungsoo can't see Jongin's face, but he knows that there's a small grin on it just by the way he's breathing.

"I just wanted to say that I love you so much, and that I can't wait till you arrive." Kyungsoo continues to press kisses and whisper lowly at Jongin's stomach, his plan successfully working and disappearing his lust for the alpha. The baby kicks, and Jongin winces a little.

"Is he kicking with both legs!?" Kyungsoo asks astonished.

"He's been doing that recently and it hurts like hell." Jongin whines and Kyungsoo kisses his belly some more

"You done, I'm getting sleepy." Jongin yawns, and Kyungsoo gets up and carries his husband to their bedroom.

Once they're in bed, Kyungsoo presses soft kisses up Jongin's neck and face.

"You know I love you with everything I have." He murmurs. "And I want to touch you, believe me, but I don't think I can hold back like I have been anymore."

Jongin hides his sly smirk and nods his head.

"I understand, Alpha." He answers, voice low and husky. Jongin presses a kiss on Kyungsoo's lips before turning on his side, his silk gown riding up his legs. "Goodnight."

Kyungsoo stares down at his husband's soft skin and bites down on his lip. Jongin can be so rude.

"Goodnight." Kyungsoo says, looking down at the problem in his sweats.

It's going to be a long night.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay, now turn this way." Jongin turns to look at himself in the mirror and he gasps.

"Do you like it?" Junmyeon asks ,but the grin on his face tells that he seems to already know the answer.

"Father you really outdid yourself." Jongin stares at his outfit. As his top, a beautiful holographic mesh material, hiding absolutely nothing. Then down to his legs in his custom made leather pants that hug his every curve perfectly. The outfit comes together with the velvet jacket Junmyeon hands him.

"Now all you need is those gorgeous boots you bought last week and you're set." Junmyeon smiles.

"I don't know, I feel like it's missing something." Jongin looks at his softly styled hair and his shiny makeup before looking at his clothes.

"Jongin!" Jongin turns around and sees Joy running towards him. A year after the murders Joy, the small girl from the orphanage, was adopted by a young couple who lives in the same building as them, so every so often she comes to visit them. She hugs him softly, since she doesn't want to hurt the baby girl. Joy is adamant that Jongin's baby will be a girl. "You look like a prince!"

"I do?" Jongin presses a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, I guess that means you're the most beautiful princess ever."

"What do you have there love?" Junmyeon asks noticing Joy has a red velvet box in her hands.

"Soo gave me this yesterday to give to Jongin. Since he's going to be late to the party, he couldn't give it to you personally." She explains, handing over the box.

Jongin takes it and opens it, all three of them gasping in shock.

"Here let me help you." Junmyeon takes out the diamond and crystal choker from the box and carefully places it on Jongin's neck.

"It's beautiful" Jongin bites his lip, now feeling complete.

"You look beautiful, my dear." Junmyeon takes a picture of him with Joy.

"Wish me luck Joy." Jongin smiles and Joy gives him a thumbs up, doing just that.

As Jongin drives to the party, he can't help but feel those annoying butterflies flutter in his stomach at what Kyungsoo will say, of what he will do when he sees him.

"I'm in for the fuck of my life," Jongin laughs,

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Kyungsoo smooths down his hair as he walks towards the loud dark club. His phone had not stopped flashing at the amount of notifications he was getting from the press and fans about his husband. He hadn't checked them yet but he knew they were all about Jongin's beauty.

As soon as the paparazzi spot him he has to run to the entrance.He greets the bouncer at the front and reaches for his invitation but the bouncer stops him.

"No need Mr.Do." The bouncer lets him through and Kyungsoo nods.

The club is loud and full of energy. He spots Yixing and his cousin over at the DJ platform. His eyes roam the top level, looking for his love. Was it their bond, or just Jongin's ability to steal all the attention in the room but Kyungsoo finds him immediately. 

Jongin also spots him and gives him a brilliant smile and a wave.

Jongin doesn't take his eyes away from his husband, nervous and excited for him to finally see him. He sips his virgin sangria and leans against the railing, waiting. He had been with Sehun but the boy was making out with Yixing somewhere and everyone else wasn't coming near him knowing who his husband is, only the omegas of course, all cooing at his adorable baby bump and his outfit.

Jongin thinks it's probably the choker he's wearing. Kyungsoo must have scented it before giving it to Joy. Another reason why Jongin thinks his plan for tonight is going to work.

And yet it seems like not everyone got the message.

"Hey beautiful." Jongin hears a low voice whisper near his ear and he turns to meet an alpha giving him flirty eyes. "I've asked myself why the most beautiful omega I've ever laid eyes on is all alone. Then again I'm glad. I don't think I would have stood a chance." Jongin fights the urge to roll his eyes and instead gives him a flirty smile when Kyungsoo's scent hits his nose. "But I'm curious why are you alone?"

"Because everyone here is from the upper east side." Jongin answers, a smirk on his face. "I'm guessing from your British accent you're not from here."

"Yeah I'm from London." He answers, stepping into Jongin's space, placing his hand on Jongin's waist.

From the corner of his eyes, Jongin can see Kyungsoo walking towards him, a terrifying expression on his face.

"Why, are you an important person here in Manhattan?" The man asks.

"Hmm you could say that." Jongin can see Kyungsoo clearly now and the man has an incredibly dark aura around him, making everyone else around him take three steps back. And yet Jongin pushes it by letting the alpha touch his cheek and hair. "but there's also the fact that I'm-"

"Married. And pregnant with my child." Kyungsoo's chilling voice reaches them both and the English alpha nearly shits himself.

"Get your filthy hand off of my husband." The alpha steps back, cowering under Kyungsoo's glare.

"I-I'm sorry I-" The alpha's eyes trail down to Jongin's body and Kyungsoo nearly kills him.

That's when Kyungsoo finally notices what his husband is wearing.

Jongin's cheeks are flushed and he can feel himself grow hard when Kyungsoo's eyes dilate in love and lust.

"You look gorgeous my love." Kyungsoo pulls him against him and smashes their lips together, biting down on Jongin's thick lips, all while the alpha watches.

"Are you still fucking here?!" Kyungsoo growls, letting a flustered Jongin go and turning to the alpha, the high level of testosterone running through his body making him want to start a fight. His eyes are red and he can feel his claws itching to come out.

"Baby, don't." Jongin hugs Kyungsoo, pushing the alpha back. Jongin turns his head to face the English alpha and mouths a sorry. "You should leave."

"R-right." The alpha leaves immediately, but Jongin can still feel Kyungsoo's fast paced heart.

"Baby?"

"Let's go." Kyungsoo holds Jongin, practically carrying him towards the exit.

"Kyungsoo? Jongin?" Jongin looks over at their friends, who saw the whole thing  
,looking at them for answers.

Kyungsoo doesn't even acknowledge them, while Jongin winks and gives them a thumbs up.

"That little slut." Sehun smirks, making the group laugh.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(WARNING SMUT)  
In no time they're in their bedroom and Jongin isn't quite done playing games.

"Tell me alpha, you couldn't stand the view of that English alpha and me talking, could you?" Jongin teases, stretching out his body on the bed. He lets out a small moan when the mesh material rubs his nipples. "I bet he wanted to make me his, he did say I was the most beautiful omega he's ever seen. And to think he didn't smell your scent on me. Maybe your scent it wasn't affective enough-"

That is what pushes Kyungsoo to his limit. He climbs on the bed, hovering over his husband.

"What you did back there Jongin, was very dangerous." Kyungsoo leans down and bites Jongin's neck, right on top of his claim mark. "A game that has consequences."

"I'm a big boy, Kyungsoo." Jongin licks his lips. "I think I can handle it."

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo down for a passionate kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other. In seconds they're both naked and Jongin shivers at the anticipation of getting fucked to oblivion.

"Fuck Baby." Kyungsoo holds Jongin's legs up to stare at Jongin's gorgeous hole.

"No prep Soo please just get inside me." Jongin whines, thrusting upwards. "All I want is you in me now, please..alpha."

"Fuck." Kyungsoo quickly lubes up his dick before pushing inside Jongin, making the omega release a delicious moan.

"God I've missed this." Kyungsoo starts to thrust, keeping both his hands on Jongin's thick thighs.

"Yes!" Jongin moans, squeezing around Kyungsoo right. "Fuck make me cum."

"Cum?" Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow. "Who said I was going to let you come? After that little game you played, you think you deserve that baby?"

"Oh please Kyungsoo...ah!" Jongin's eyes widen when Kyungsoo picks up the pace, his cock constantly slamming against his spot. He can feel it so well. But he knows Kyungsoo isn't going to give in to him just yet.

"You let that man touch you Jongin," Kyungsoo hisses through his teeth, eyes glowing red with just the thought of it again. "Do you know what I wanted to do to that man?"

"T-tell me." Jongin gasps, digging the heels of his feet on Kyungsoo's side.

"I wanted to end him." Kyungsoo warns him, his hand coming up to tug at Jongin's perfectly styled hair.

Jongin thinks it's sick but he gets even harder with those words.

"But then again, it wasn't all his fault now was it?" Kyungsoo stops thrusting and Jongin nearly cries. "You flirted back, made him think you wanted him, didn't you, you slut?"

"Fuck Kyungsoo move!" Jongin shakes, biting down on his lip.

Kyungsoo leans down to lick Jongin's neck, his skin muffling his laughter before continuing to thrust.

"Be honest Jongin. You only did it cause you wanted some cock," Kyungsoo teases and Jongin freezes for a moment, then squeezes around Kyungsoo's length. "Come on, love admit it."

"Nngh," Jongin moans as Kyungsoo's hands lean down to squeezes his ass. Kyungsoo pushes in harder, starting to slam into him, flesh slapping against flesh. He whispers words like slut and gorgeous and dirty bastard, into the omega's ear, making him flush.

"Answer me!" Kyungsoo growls, lowering down to bite at one of Jongin's nipples.

"Yes!" Jongin whines, "but only your cock!"

"Again." Kyungsoo demands and Jongin nods.

"Only your cock alpha!" Jongin shamelessly confesses, his body going pliant under his hands. "I only want your cock!"

"Only I can touch you like this," Kyungsoo whispers, his face hidden between the nook of Jongin's neck inhaling his sweet scent. "Because you're mine!"

"Yours!" Jongin hums, feeling their bodies against one another, feeling their hearts racing.

"Don't you ever fucking forget that." Kyungsoo raises one of Jongin's legs before pounding into the soft omega, making him scream in pleasure.

Jongin knows he's close, though. He can feel that familiar pool of warmth in his stomach and his cock is so hard against Kyungsoo.

"My little slut." Kyungsoo adds. "Only flutter those pretty eyes, and pout those lips for me."

Jongin nods, his toes curling when Kyungsoo leans down to bite his nipples again.

"Come." Says Kyungsoo's deep voice, and immediately Jongin comes all over their bodies, aftershocks flooding his skin from the intense orgasm.

"Shit." Kyungsoo curses feeling his end coming too.

"Knot me baby. Make me full again." Jongin begs and Kyungsoo does so, feeling his thick knot grow inside Jongin.

"Ahhh fuck!" Jongin leans in to kiss his husband's lips, resting his arms on Kyungsoo's thick shoulders. Kyungsoo turns them around so Jongin is on top.

"Hmm that feels good." Jongin sighs, content and happy after getting what he's wanted.

"You sly little minx." Kyungsoo snaps, biting lightly on Jongin's nose.

"Ow!" Jongin pouts, snuggling into Kyungsoo's chest.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo asks, "does it hurt anywhere? Is the baby okay? Is he kicking?"

"I'm fine you sap." Jongin sighs loudly. "More than fine."

"Don't ever do this again Jongin." Kyungsoo murders, pulling the covers over his husband.

"Do what?" Jongin innocently asks, tracing the veins on Kyungsoo's arms.

"Baby I almost lost control today. I wanted to hurt that guy." Kyungsoo frowns, caressing Jongin's cheek.

"That guy was an idiot. How did he not notice my baby bump and your scent on the choker you gave me." Jongin rolls his eyes. "He's a real dumb ass. By the way I love the choker. Thank you so much."

"Only the best for my love." Kyungsoo presses a soft kiss on top of Jongin's head. "And yeah that alpha was a bit stupid, but still you can't provoke me like you did tonight."

Kyungsoo never has to worry about others hitting on Jongin since almost everyone in the city knows who they are and who Jongin belongs to and who Kyungsoo belongs to.

"Well," Jongin murmurs, letting Kyungsoo run his large hand in his hair."I was getting tired of vanilla sex I wanted to have fun."

"You call flirting with a stranger fun?" Kyungsoo raises his brow.

"It's what happens after that's fun." Jongin smiles, before laughing.

"How did you know I was going to give in?" Kyungsoo asks, nipping on Jongin's lip.

"Because I'm your weakness." Jongin winks. "I always get what I want with you."

"Shh brat." Jongin really is Kyungsoo's weakness, no doubt about it. The only other person who will have that same power will be their baby. Kyungsoo can only imagine what he'll have to face in the near future. They'll always get their way with him.

"I'm sleepy now." Jongin whines, yawning loudly.

"Let's go bathe first." Jongin nods his head and kisses his husband.

"I love you, Soo. So much."

"I love you too." Kyungsoo smiles, his heart gushing with love. "Both Of you."

They might get their way always, but Kyungsoo knows for a fact, that he'll enjoy every second of it. Because it's his family.

"Hurry Soo!" Jongin barks from the bathroom making the alpha smile.

His family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a New Chapter Every Sunday


End file.
